


her fires burn within breanna's marrow

by MadWitchDelilah



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, OOC (probably), Pre-Canon, Soft and sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWitchDelilah/pseuds/MadWitchDelilah
Summary: Брианна чувствует Далилу где-то глубоко внутри своих костей.
Relationships: Breanna Ashworth/Delilah Copperspoon
Kudos: 4





	her fires burn within breanna's marrow

Целый день вместе с Далилой они возятся над Оракулом. Заканчивают подготовку чучел: придают скелетам нужные позы, плетут ожерелья из разноцветных бусин, сидя на полу, перебирают кости, платки, пряжки и бездна его знает что ещё. Самая сложная задача – погрузить тела в металлические гробы, сконструированные Джиндошем. Женщины поднимают тяжёлые чучела и аккуратно вставляют их в аппарат. Далила работает без жакета и перчаток, застёжки на сапогах ослаблены, чтобы легче было двигаться. Волосы взмокли, по виску сползает тяжёлая капля. Когда они подсоединяют последний провод, небо над стеклянной крышей наливается багровым. 

– Виски или вино? – спрашивает Брианна, когда они наконец добираются до кабинета.

– Вино, завтра мне нужна свежая голова.

Губы Брианны накрашены, помада смазывается, отпечатывается на стенке бокала, затем на чужих щеках.

Далила смеётся, когда в суете их зубы неловко сталкиваются, как будто они обе разучились целоваться и делают это в первый раз. Смех у неё низкий, грудной и тёплый. Далила расслаблена, лежит под ней на софе – ноги спущены на пол, голова на груде подушек – от её шеи пахнет потом и летней пылью.

Брианна чувствует тяжёлые золотые нити на корсете, обхватывающем плоскую, почти мальчишескую грудь. Далила откидывается на подушки и смотрит в потолок, где кружатся блики от люстры и цветочная духота. Застёжки корсета щёлкают, красная ткань, шурша, падает куда-то вбок; ногти Брианны стучат о металлическую пряжку ремня, пока Далила пытается сбросить расстёгнутые сапоги. Наконец ей это удаётся.

У Брианны так бьётся сердце, что дрожат кончики пальцев. Она суетится в страхе сделать больно – Далила терпеливо направляет её руки и улыбается. Затем она перекатывается на живот:

– Расслабься.

Брианна чувствует Далилу где-то глубоко внутри своих костей.

После у обеих нет ни сил, ни желания искатьразбросанную одежду. Далила вытянулась на софе, Брианна сидит на полу, уткнувшись ей в бедро – ощущая лбом твёрдую косточку. Её причёска растрепалась: высокий пучок еле держится на оставшихся шпильках. Заколка слетела, и – Брианна пока не видит – от неё откололась жемчужинка. Далила вытягивает руку и наощупь осторожно вынимает шпильки одну за одной, пока тёмные волосы не падают Брианне на плечи. Брианна легко касается губами теплой кожи.

– Я пойду налью чай.

Далила кивает и шарит рукой по полу в поисках пепельницы:

– Чёрт…

– Прости, кажется, я помыла её и забыла вернуть обратно. Тебе придётся подняться вместе со мной, – Брианна надевает халат и, не оборачиваясь, поднимается наверх.

Далила встаёт, но не торопится. Лениво оглядывает книжные полки, проводит кистью по корешкам; подходит к столу, перебирает разбросанные заметки, чертежи и письма, щелчком пальца сбрасывает на пол монетку. Бронзовый кружок отскакивает от паркетаи катится куда-то, сердито позвякивая.

Далила поднимает глаза, на лестницу, где в массивной раме висит портрет Брианны. Ей не нравится место, которое выбрала для него Брианна. Слишком неудачно падает свет: блики на масле почти полностью скрывают лицо.

Над портретом Далила работала прямо здесь, в Консерватории. Это была первая работа, написанная по-новому: хаотичные линии и всполохи краски уступили место чётко продуманной геометрии. Годы в Бездне изменили Далилу. Она никогда больше не примет поспешных решений, никогда не пойдёт на поводу у эмоций – ногти оставляют на ладонях розовые полумесяцы – никогда.

Её отвлекает Брианна: она перегибается через перила,хитро смотрит в глаза.

– Пойдём.

Они выбираются на крышу, под бледные звёзды. Брианна принесла туда поднос: фарфоровый чайник и две чашки, злосчастная пепельница, снаружи покрытая голубой глазурью.

Далила курит сигарету за сигаретой, забывая вставить их в мундштук, в пепельнице быстро вырастает гора серых хлопьев. Далила не знает, куда деть руки: они закончили Оракул – дальше только работа с линзами, а это дело Брианны – отъезд назначен, часовых солдат прямо сейчас грузят в порту. Ожидание для неё невыносимо, и Брианна чувствует это, но сделать ничего не может.

– Я тебя ещё увижу?

– Если всё сложится, на троне, – неожиданная льдинка в голосе заставляет Брианну вздрогнуть.

Она смотрит, как Далила одевается, будто заковывает себя в доспех. На вороте жакета распускаются розы, плечи обвивают корни.

На прощание Далила молча касается её пальцев.


End file.
